


Old Friend and New Friends

by Sammygirlspn



Series: Venji Chronicals [4]
Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Pride, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammygirlspn/pseuds/Sammygirlspn
Summary: Victor's best friend from Texas comes to visit, after this friend tells Victor that he's bisexual and Victor invites him Pride Festival, where Benji accuses Victor of cheating.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Series: Venji Chronicals [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194032
Kudos: 8





	Old Friend and New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this is saying chapter one, it doesn't have any chapters and I can't seem to fix it

Victor watched the clock, anxiously waiting for the bell to ring. It was the last day of school and Victor was definitely ready for the year to be over. After he was attacked in the locker room people treated him like he was fragile for weeks. Zack and Jack were arrested for assault and expelled from Creekwood and it didn’t take long for word to get around about what happened, and it wasn’t until Victor jumped in the middle of a fight involving another LGBT student that people realized the teenager wasn’t actually as fragile as they thought. Unfortunately for him the fight had not only earned him three weekends of detention but a broken leg as well.

“Victor, what are your plans for the summer?” Max, another LGBT kid in school, asked.

“Basketball, work and spending time with Benji.” Victor replied.

“Maybe you and Benji could come to pride fest with me in June. It’s held in Savanah if you want to come.” Max said.

“I’ll talk to Benji and see what he thinks.” Victor said. The bell rang and the class shot out of their seats, leaving Victor and Max the only one’s sitting down. Victor reached behind him for his back, which he slung over both his shoulders before reaching for his crutches leaning against the wall next to him. He pushed himself out of his seat and followed Max out the door. Benji was standing against the wall waiting for him when he got in the hallway. His eyes lit up when he spotted Victor and he pushed away from the wall to kiss his boyfriend.

“Hey babe, ready for summer?” Benji asked.

“Definitely, hey Max invited us to go to pride fest with him if you’re up for it.” Victor said. Benji glanced over at the other boy with a smile.

“Yeah, we’d love to come. When is it?” Benji replied.

“It starts on June twenty-second and goes until June twenty-fifth.” Max said. “I can get our tickets; we’ll just have to find a ride.”

“I can drive, I’ll have my cast off by then.” Victor said. “And I’m sure Papi won’t mind.”

“Great! I’ll text you guys once I’ve got the tickets.” Max said. Victor and Benji said bye to Max before they walked outside where Pilar and Felix were waiting for them. The four of them walked to the apartment, Pilar said bye to Victor before heading up to their mom’s apartment, Felix let them know he was going to get cleaned up so he could take Lake on a date, leaving just Benji and Victor heading to Armando’s apartment. Benji opened the door, knowing it was difficult for Victor to do.

“Hola Mijo!” Armando called from the kitchen. “You have a visitor!” Victor raised an eyebrow and hobbled into the kitchen, leaving his crutches by the door like he usually did when he was at home. Sitting at the kitchen table with his dad was Isaac, Victor’s childhood friend from Texas.

“Isaac!” Victor exclaimed, a grin splitting his face. The other teenager stood up and threw his arms around Victor.

“Man! I have missed you!” Isaac said. “Brandon is so boring without you.”

“I’ve missed you too. What are you doing here?” Victor asked.

“Actually, I’m here for the month. My sister is getting married at the end of the month, so mom insisted we spend the entire month here to help her.” Isaac said.

“That’s awesome. You can meet all my friends here.” Victor said “Actually, one of them is here.” Victor turned to Benji standing awkwardly in the doorway. “Isaac, this is my boyfriend Benji. Benji this is Isaac, he’s my best friend from Texas.”

“Boyfriend?” Isaac asked. “I didn’t know you were gay.”

“I came out in April. I’m surprised you didn’t see my video on Insta.” Victor said.

“I came out in April too!” Isaac said. “I’m bisexual.”

_Pride Fest!_

The month passed quickly, most of it Benji spent fighting for Victor’s attention. He was trying to not be jealous because he hadn’t seen his friend in nearly a year, but it was hard when Isaac seemed to ignore Benji when they were all together; he was dreading this weekend. Benji glanced over at Victor and smiled, at least he would be spending an entire weekend sharing a hotel room with his boyfriend and no adult supervision. Victor pulled into the parking lot of their hotel and he hurried inside to get the key cards for their rooms. When he came back out to the car, he looked upset.

“What’s wrong babe?” Benji asked.

“They didn’t have two rooms available, so we’ll all four be sharing a room. It’s got two kings, so it’ll have plenty of space.” Victor explained.

“That’s okay. I think it’ll be more fun with all of us together.” Isaac said. Benji didn’t miss the way Isaac’s eyes roved over Victor’s body when he said this, or the way those same eyes lingered on his boyfriend’s cock. Benji grabbed Victor’s hand and pulled him close, kissing him a little more forcefully than he’d meant to. Victor whimpered and nearly melted in Benji’s arms.

“We should get our stuff out of the car.” Max said.

“Good idea.” Benji said letting go of Victor. Max and Victor grabbed their bags first since they were on the top and Benji and Isaac grabbed theirs next. While they were grabbing their belongings Benji gripped the front of Isaacs shirt, bringing the boys face close to his. “I am warning you now, keep your hands and your eyes off of my boyfriend unless you want my foot in your ass.”

“Just wait, Benji, I’ll have Victor in bed with me by the end of the week.” Isaac spat.

“You asshole.” Benji growled.

“Benji, Isaac, are you coming?” Victor asked walking around the car. He noticed the tension and looked between the two teens, concerned. “Everything okay?”

“It’s all good Vic.” Isaac said.

The next two days were tense for Benji, he kept trying to do activities that required Victor to be away from Isaac. After a while though Benji gave up, Isaac was relentless, but Victor didn’t seem interested in his friend at all. On their last day there Benji and Max found an art class they wanted to attend while Victor and Isaac wanted to play basketball with a few of the people they’d met that weekend. It wasn’t until almost five that Benji and Max made it back to the hotel. They weren’t expecting the scene they found when they walked in. Benji stopped in the doorway, his eyes wide. Isaac had Victor shoved up against the wall, kissing him roughly.

“Victor.” Benji choked out. Isaac moved away from Victor with a satisfied smile on his face. Victor looked like he was in shock. “I thought you were different than Derek.” Benji walked back out the door, tears streaming down his face. Victor followed him outside, trying desperately to explain the situation. “I’m sorry Vic, I can’t do this. I think we need to break up.”

“Benji, please, let me explain.” Victor sobbed.

“Explain what?” Benji spat out. “How you kissed your best friend, how you weren’t expecting me to find out?” 

“No, it’s not what it looked like.” Victor rushed.

“Victor, I’ve heard every excuse in the book. I walked in on Derek cheating on me four times, I can’t do that again.” Benji muttered. “I want to go home. So, either you can drive us all back or I can call my dad to get me.”

“I’ll drive us home.” Victor whispered.

The drive home was awkward and tense, no one was talking and there was no music playing. Victor dropped Max off at his house before taking Benji to his and finally heading back to his apartment with Isaac. The two teenagers walked into the apartment, Victor headed straight for his room, slamming the door in Isaacs face. He sat on his bed with his head on his knees, tears flowing down his cheeks. He pulled his phone out and messaged Simon.

_Victor: Are you busy, can I call you?_

Victor’s phone immediately started ringing with a facetime call from Simon. Victor tapped to answer the call and before he could say anything a loud sob escaped his throat.

“Hey, Victor. What happened? Are you okay?” Simon asked, concerned for the teenager. It took Victor several minutes to calm down and slow his breathing enough to talk.

“Benji broke up with me.” Victor said.

“Oh, honey. That’s horrible, tell me everything.” Justin’s voice said from outside the camera’s view. Simon moved the phone back, setting it up so the entire living room of his New York apartment was visible.

“We went to Pride Fest this weekend and it was supposed to be an amazing weekend, but my dumbass friend from Texas ruined it. He kept trying to steal me away from Benji and at first, I thought it was just because he’d missed me, we’d been friends since kindergarten, so I was trying to spend as much time with both of them as I could, but then last night Isaac and I played basketball while Benji and Max went to an art thing. It wasn’t a problem, I had a nice romantic dinner planned for Benji and I that night, but Isaac decided to kiss me and Benji walked in at that moment. He accused me of cheating and compared me to his ex, he broke up with me.” Victor said. “Si, he, he broke up with me, I don’t know what do, I love him so much I can’t lose him.” Victor was sobbing again, he felt like his heart was breaking.

“Give him some time. When he’s ready to listen explain what happened. I know he loves you too, he’ll listen.” Simon said.


End file.
